


3 love songs

by wlpr (wendyloulou)



Series: oh sweet nothing [4]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyloulou/pseuds/wlpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No rhythm, no flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 love songs

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write some sort of very romantic, tender sonnets for Bane/Blake. Just a brief respite from all the non-con and slavery.

_protasis_

You don’t know that the first time I saw you I had the sun and sweat in my eyes. 

I was tired and craving release from the burden of living, the monotone of existence. 

Each day lasted a lifetime and all days were as one.

I laid my eyes on you, heard your voice, and I knew you were my escape, my salvation, my exit.

My beautiful boy.

You _were_ the sun, a ray of light.

And I was a shadow, the darkness.

***

_epitasis_

I want to kiss you. That’s all I want. 

And I hope that you’ll let me.

It’s not that much.

It’s the fire in your eyes that seduced me, the glow of your skin. Your sadness.

Will you let me touch your face through the mask? 

Can I hope?

***

_catastrophe_

When I’m dead and rot in my grave, I’ll be thinking of you.

When your soul walks through hell, I’ll be burning beside you.

When our bodies are cinders and ash, we will rise.

My Love.


End file.
